


Can I Call You Tonight?

by bokutosdumptruck



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, POV Kageyama Tobio, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Time Skip, brazil hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutosdumptruck/pseuds/bokutosdumptruck
Summary: “Hinata Shoyo was impossible to sleep next to.He was loud, snores and sniffles coming in a constant stream from his mouth. He moved around an almost unbelievable amount. He latched onto any other human being he could find, like a leech, smothering them in a tangle of limbs.He truly was impossible to sleep next to. And yet, Kageyama Tobio has quickly realised that he cannot fall asleep without Hinata there in bed with him.”(Or, the one in which Kageyama and Hinata attempt to navigate the unfamiliar terrian of long-distance relationships.)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	Can I Call You Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> title from ‘can i call you tonight?’ by dayglow !! <3

Hinata Shoyo was impossible to sleep next to. 

He was loud, snores and sniffles coming in a constant stream from his mouth. He moved around an almost unbelievable amount. He latched onto any other human being he could find, like a leech, smothering them in a tangle of limbs. 

He truly was impossible to sleep next to. And yet, Kageyama Tobio has quickly realised that he cannot fall asleep without Hinata there in bed with him. 

He had come to this unfortunate realisation only a few moments ago, after tossing and turning for hours, alone in the apartment he and Hinata used to share. 

He sounded far too dramatic when he said it like that. The pair hadn’t broken up or anything; the apartment was still technically theirs. 

They were still together - Hinata just happened to currently be halfway across the world. Probably playing volleyball on some sunny, sandy beach in Brazil. 

Kageyama was happy for his boyfriend, he really was. He was, without a doubt, going to miss him every second of every day he was gone, but Hinata had claimed this is what he needed to do, and Kageyama trusted him. He trusted him more than anything, or anyone. 

He just hasn’t realised the...existent of just how heavily he was going to feel the absence of the other boy. He thought he was at least independent enough to function like a normal human being, and do basic tasks such as falling asleep. 

Apparently, he had thought wrong. 

After a glance at the clock on his bedside table, which currently read 2:57am, he finally gave up with a groan and reached for his phone. 

Damn that dumbass Hinata and his dumbass, amazing cuddles and his dumbass decision to go away and take those cuddles with him. 

Opening up the phone app and clicking onto his favourites, Kageyama selected the single name and number that was saved there. 

It rung for a few seconds, and Kageyama started to worry no one was going to pick up. 

“Tobio!” A bright voice cried happily as the line connected and his worries were crushed. 

He fluffed his pillow slightly and turned over onto his side, pulling the other pillow to his chest, getting comfortable. 

“Shoyo.” He greeted, a tiny smile spreading across his face at the familiar, comforting sound of his boyfriends voice. 

“I’m so glad you called, ‘Yama. Brazil is awesome and everything but gaaahhhh I miss you so much already!!” He could already feel the tension leaving his tired body as Hinata babbled. “Wait, why are you awake?!” 

“Can’t sleep” Kageyama grunted. “I miss you too.”

“What’s wrong?” Hinata asked, concern lacing his words. 

“Nothing..probably just getting used to you not being here, I guess.”

“I’m sorry, Tobio. I know it’s not fair to you, leaving like this. I promise it won’t be for long! I just needed to-“ 

“Hinata.” Kageyama cut him off quickly. “Stop apologising, dumbass. You have nothing to apologise for. I know that you need to do this. Not letting you go would make me a bad boyfriend. I promised you back in second year I’d do my best to never be that, remember?” 

“How could I forget.” Hinata giggled softly at the memory, and Kageyama felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach and a blush rushing to his cheeks at the little sound. He was still a lovesick fool when Hinata was concerned, and probably always would be. It was disgusting. “I think we have the worst confession story possible.” 

“It’s not that bad.” Kageyama muttered bitterly, his flustered, blushing attitude disappearing as quickly as it had surfaced. 

“Oh yes, it is. You walked in on Yachi practising how she was going to ask Kiyoko-san out with me one day, and thought she was actually asking me. And then you got so mad and jealous you started screaming about how you liked me first...it was kind of scary, actually.”

“Shut up.” Kageyama groaned, burying his head underneath a pillow in embarrassment. 

“I still don’t even know how you thought her confession was for me - I don’t have long black hair that’s silky like the night sky, Kageyama!” 

“I was off my game that day.” He defended with a huff. 

“‘Yama, you already knew me and Yachi were both gay!” 

“It was a very emotional time, okay?!” Kageyama barked. “I’d never...liked anyone before.” 

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry.” Hinata apologised as he laughed. “I don’t care how it happened anyways, silly. I don’t care, as long as we ended up together, and we did - so it’s okay!” 

Kageyama hummed his agreement. He still wasn’t great at talking about his feelings. He didn’t need to be, though. Somehow, Hinata always knew. Both on and off the court, they really did understand one another better than they understood themselves. 

“How’s everyone back home?” Hinata asked, giving Kageyama something easy to talk about. Or, more accurately, complain about. 

“Annoying.” Kageyama said, taking the bait. “Yachi and Yamaguchi asked to hang out tomorrow, which means Tsukkishima and Kiyoko-san will also be coming, which means dealing with two very annoying couples being all gross and stuff in front of me.” Kageyama screwed his nose up at the thought. 

“That’s not even the worst of it. I’ve been dealing with their grossness for years, I can get through lunch. What I cannot handle is a workout with Bokuto-san. But for some reason he’s decided that’s what happening, next Monday.” 

“Opps. Yeah, that might be my fault.” Hinata cringed, sounding guilty. 

“Huh?” 

“I, kinda, sorta, maybe, like, asked Bokuto-san to look after you while I was away?” 

“Hinata.”

“I’m sorry! It seemed like a good idea at the time! We might have been a little drunk...” 

“How could that ever be a good idea, idiot! Why Bokuto-san? Why not someone better, like Akaashi-san?” 

“I’m sure Bokuto-san would bring him along if you asked!” Hinata said, brightening at the idea. 

“Didn’t I just say how I don’t want to deal with annoying couples being gross in front of me?” 

“Yeah...” Hinata deflated. “I really am sorry, Tobio.” 

“It’s alright dumbass, I’m not actually mad. I know you were just trying to help.”

Hinata hummed, satisfied, in response. They slipped into a comfortable silence. 

“Hey, Shoyo?” 

“Mhm?” 

“What are you doing right now?” 

“Kageyama!” Hinata fake gasped. “Are you trying to seduce me into phone sex right now?” 

“”W-what?! N-no!” Kageyama stammered in panicked confusion at the accusation, blushing fiercely. “I was just-“ 

He cut his apology off when he heard Hinata cackling madly across the line. 

“Oh.” He breathed out. “You were kidding.” 

“Yes, I was kidding, idiot!” Hinata struggled to speak through his laughing fit. “You would probably die of a heart attack if you tried.” 

“Shut up! I would not.” Kageyama scrawled. “I can be..s-sexy.” 

“Oh my god, Tobio. You can barely even say the word!” Hinata roared, the sound of his laughter growing to a ridiculous level. 

“Just answer the damn question.” Kageyama begged, wanting to end the current conversation as swiftly as he possibly could. 

“Fine. I was getting ready to go out and get dinner, before you called.” Hinata told him. 

“Oh. Sorry, I didn’t know you were planning on going out...we don’t need to talk right now, I can hang up.” 

“Don’t be stupid. I would much rather talk to you then do anything else.”

Kageyama felt his heart melt completely at that. What he had done to deserve the unwavering love of somebody like Hinata, who was brighter than the sun itself, he would never understand. He would, however, remember to thank whatever god might exist for the blessing every night of his life. 

“Really? Anything else?” Kageyama pushed. 

“Anything!” He knew Hinata was nodding his head with enthusiasm, even if he couldn’t see it. 

“You would choose this over...a match with the tiny giant?” Kageyama asked, smirking into his palm as he teased.

“Uh...well, maybe not _anything_.” Hinata admitted apologetically. “I’d want you on my team, though!” He added. 

“And we’d win, of course.” Kageyama encouraged. 

“Hell yeah we would!” Hinata cried. “Gaaaahh I can’t wait for you to set for me again, ‘Yama! Everyone here is great, obviously, but I miss your sets so much!” 

After that, Hinata continued on a long (LONG) explanation on the techniques and quirks of everyone who had set for him since he had arrived in Brazil. He made sure to spare no detail; their strengths, their weaknesses, their similarities to Kageyama, and the differences. 

Kageyama was more than happy to sit there and listen to him rabble on, throwing in a quick word when necessary. 

After a while, he begun to feel sleep grow close. Far closer than it had any of the last few painful nights.

Hugging a pillow to himself, phone pressed to his ear and filling it with the sound of his boyfriend’s animated rant, he could almost pretend Hinata was there next to him. 

. . . 

Kageyama groaned as he was forced awake by the unpleasant sound of his morning alarm. 

He had a reasonably easy day ahead of him. Only one afternoon class at college, and a training with his new team shortly after that. 

This allowed for a somewhat reasonable sleep in, thank the heavens.

Still, he felt as though he had been ripped from his dream of soft orange curls and sparkling brown eyes much too earlier. 

He reached a hand out to grab the glass of water kept on his bedside, wishing to rid himself of the way his tongue currently felt like sandpaper.

He stopped when his realised that hand was already occupied, holding his phone tightly. 

He remembered then, he had been on a call with Hinata, and must have fallen asleep at some point during this. 

Unlocking the phone after silencing his ear-piercing alarm, he found a string of text notifications waiting for him. 

_dumbass❤️: tobio_

__

_dumbass❤️: tobiooooo_

__

_dumbass❤️: u better b asleep n not just ijnoring me (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞_

__

_dumbass❤️: *ignoring !!!_

__

_dumbass❤️: k yea i think ur asleep <\em>_

__

__

__

_dumbass❤️: dhksdmnddm thats cute_

__

__

__

_dumbass❤️: sweet dreams_

__

__

__

_dumbass❤️: i love u_ ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ ♡´･ᴗ･`♡ 

____

Kageyama couldn’t hold back the smile that flashed across his face as he read the messages. 

____

Yes, he would miss Hinata like crazy - but they’d be okay. He knew they would be. 

They were invincible. 

____

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this hurriedly in my notes app while in the car with my family on a road trip because i was listening to my kagehina playlist and was struck with this idea and just couldn’t get it out of my head ahh
> 
> i SUCK at editing so i’m so sorry for the errors that are no doubt in this fic - i hope you enjoyed it anyway!! thanks for reading loves xx 
> 
> link to the kagehina playlist mentioned: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3luwiFoH5b4zhHSZJX7CeD?si=iQdMbVvZT1Wrzj02LJaaYw :)


End file.
